


Matrix

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parallel constructions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/gifts).



> Written for a prompt in the Women in Fic multi-fandom ficathon (http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/35323.html):
> 
> Idris//The Tardis, _she's seen them all_

* * *

 

(I)-(II)-(III)-(IV)

To his conceit, I  
see faces and sense  
universes. House silences another.  
Shells, centuries of life,  
of mute permanence once  
sisters, wonder-wrought. Born.  
Slain, seeking strays from  
brimful dimensions. Not this  
time. "Hello." My body  
decays, linear affections waning.  
But voices yet spark.  
I'm still here, suddenly  
 _alive!_ Say I've swollen  
and just grown, made  
newly as rooms immeasurable:  
so much bigger inside.

 

(I)  
To see universes,  
shells of sisters slain.  
Brimful time decays but I'm _alive_ ,  
and newly so.

(II)  
His faces house centuries,  
mute wonder seeking dimensions.  
"Hello."  
Linear voices still say just as much.

(III)  
Conceit and silences of permanence wrought strays;  
not my affections.  
Yet here I've grown  
rooms, bigger.

(IV)  
I sense another life once born from this body.  
Waning spark  
suddenly swollen,  
made immeasurable inside.


End file.
